new_world_order_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuni Giordano
"...All my suffering has been preordained for me...?" — Yuni, realizing the truth Death spoke to him. Season 1 Power, Abilities, Skills, etc. * Arcane Overture, a furthering of his Adaptive ability, now higher attuned to Magic. It allows him to funnel arcane through him like an energy source and use it as a much more natural weapon... At a cost. * Space-age technology capacity which he brought with him due to his incessant studies during the time he was a true alien from back home. * Pretty damn good cook with the help of Iroha's Culinary Book as a basis. Stats: * Buffs: +2 Combat Off/Def/Counter +4 Magic +5 Tech Rolls * Debuffs: +1 Damage Taken -4 Speed/Stealth -1 Perception -2 Strength * Arcane Overture: Drawing power from his state of anger to fuel the arcane energy, he forces it to well up in malleable shape. from his turn to his turn. +4 Combat with Magic Stat +1 Damage Given -6 ALL other reactions Only usable once per fight Inventory: * Assortment of blades * Eyepiece * Interface Wristband * Tech Suit which allows for flight, stasis, and such Character Backstory Summarizing Pre-NWO briefly, Yuni and his twin sister enrolled as cadets in a space programme after being rescued by their by-then surrogate mother from an abusive orphanage they'd been at since birth, training and studying to become more whole people than just "A thing to abuse", they met Viola, and jumped headfirst into everything... His twin sister had a falling out at a point and was accused of attempted murder, while he took the front with a group of cadets to hunt down the one responsible for his miserable life, a scientist with a tyrannical grip on a planet. Two lives lost, multiple limbs gone, permanent scars on almost all later, and the scientist fell. Yuni retired, and went into politics... But before long, he fell through... Storyline: Falling into the world, he was joined by his beloved, Viola. Together they got used to their new bodies, which showed to be a bit of an issue for Yuni, struggling with speech for quite a while as they camped out with Viola's Uncle Ray at Raymond's DeLite. Very early on, he found himself gravitating towards Kokonoe Mercury, and found a way to delve back into science. On another front, he also made an acquaintance with Arkus Blight, a hotheaded youth who promoted the Schola Magica, which he took an immediate interest in. Working, Studying, Practicing, he staked a claim for himself, until troubles started to arise. News got caught on the wind that the north was blamed for the death of the old king of the Iron Lands, and with Schola affiliated with the north, it was almost certain they would be roped into the mess. Schola started conscriptions... After that, Arkus had gone missing, and Yuni took it upon himself to personally find him... which almost cost him his arm from being decayed when he tried to re-open a portal from a trace source. During the recovery period, he found Plutie, who, while personally doubtful of him, listened to others and allowed him to study in Druidism, which he took to with a natural affinity... Eventually finding Arkus in the Chamber Of The Essence Crystal, along with Arian Magus. Followed along by Scarlet Cinderglade and Cynthia, who was Arkus' girlfriend, as well as Hazama, they divided into two groups, Scarlet fending off Arian for his nefarious attempt at trying to make Arkus into his protegé... while Yuni faced down the swayed Arkus by himself. One gruelling battle fuelled by emotions and faith in others as well as themselves, Yuni absorbed the impact of one final hurrah from Arkus by going into his druidic bear form, protecting the Essence Crystal from being destroyed... And proved to Arkus that strength comes from more than just something being given to him. Helping him up, Yuni forgave Arkus for his moment of weakness, and reunited him with Cynthia, who had been the entire reason for his fall into this desire for power - to protect her at any cost. And from bad... to worse. Giant threats ensued in the form of Altera on the japan front, with Yuni being forced to protect that which is closest to him as opposed to the war effort on Schola's side. The pilot of the EVA-01, his sync ratio was absurdly high, and caused him grievous issues in the form of induced visions of death and decay, of the 01 consuming Aoi and becoming something else... Despite that, he still got in the 01 and scaled Altera as the multi-pronged attack ensued against Japan, narrowly avoiding several serious hits. With a bestial roar from the 01, the AT Field clung to its' claws and ripped the emerald out of her forehead, effectively killing her and stopping the giant attack. Worse went to worst after, forced into deep recovery from his mental state crashing into insanity from the visions, strong and horrible enough that even Mai was put into a state of shock after seeing a glimpse of the suffering that dwelled in his head, which was only abated thanks to Rose and Mai cooperating to eliminate the manifestation of it within, flipping the table leading to Yuni caring for Rose, who at that point had used up almost all of her life energy. After that, things calmed down for a while, but refused to stay quiet forever as a murder occurred on Gregory with him nearby, catching a glimpse of the perpetrator - a horned invididual. Launching into a full-depth investigation, he unearthed a threat of robotic clones, but not before Skylla was pointed as the culprit. It was his findings that eventually stopped the oncoming trial, solidifying a friendship with the cowgirl, and down the line, her sister Chixie. The events that happened after that until the third impact were straightforward, being involved in a large amount of them, from Angel Attacks, to meeting Rei and helping her with the necklace he created, further delving into magic, creating Ai to help hunt down Eggman, repairing Shadow, and fighting in the war with the Anubis... But it's when the third impact started that things came to a head. A prophecy in the back of his head, one given by the Oracle, one he just couldn't find it in himself to refuse, with how impossible any other option was... Yuni boarded the 01 and went to Lillith willingly. No matter the cost to himself, he'd at least pave a path for the rest of the world. Within the mass conscience, he talked to Rei, and found out the horrible truth. Although a clone of the original, Yui Ikari was her true name... the wife of Gendo Kusuda. His mother... was the key to the end and beginning. Even in the face of possibility that he could save everyone, he suffered even more... on a subconscious level, already understanding that he couldn't have it all. Something would have to be given up... something he gained, only to lose a few minutes later... His mother. The fate of the world altered, the 01 was forced out of the body, along with Maki in its' hands... and Lillith decayed, its' purpose complete... For a while after, Yuni was plunged into deep alcoholism in an attempt to drown out the agony in his heart... Before Kokonoe contacted him with a way to bring Rei back. Fun facts/Trivia * Yuni is the longest-standing character out of all of the Player's characters, having had them since before New World Order, and by far has been the character to suffer the most on a general basis. * His original species is 'Jeorian', A plant-esque race that survived off of filtering nutrients out of the surrounding without needing oxygen, sleep, or other food. His first moments in NWO involved him choking on lungs he never had before. * He's had some of the most extensive character growth due to the fact the player refused to just sit around with a thumb up their behind waiting on opportunities, making them himself. Category:Main Characters Category:Main Season 1 Category:Main Season 2